


Something lurking

by Heloflor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, this is just 300 words of random angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloflor/pseuds/Heloflor
Summary: Something was off about them, he could feel it.
Relationships: implied Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	Something lurking

**Author's Note:**

> Just some completely random angsty Undertale ficlet that I made yesterday when we had some free time during a “school field trip” (if you call a group of 10 students digging holes and collecting data a school field trip, though it was a bit fun) and I wanted to write something but had so little inspiration that I just went with the first thing that came to mind. So yeah, after like three years of posting nothing for this fandom, here’s a short thing about Toriel’s death, written in short obnoxious sentences and playing the pronoun game because why not (this is like the fourth time I write about Toriel’s death isn’t it). Enjoy !

It was cold.

It wasn’t the snow, crunching under his foot, or the eternal night of the Underground. No. There was something else, something coming, slowly making its way here.

Something was wrong.

It wasn’t meant to be this way, he could tell. It was meant to be warm, harmless, sweet even. But it wasn’t.

He approached the door, touching its cold surface never meant to be opened despite the happiness and comfort _she_ brought him. Slowly, he knocked.

No response. There wasn’t meant to be a response. It wasn’t the time for them to meet. But it still felt wrong. It’s not that she wasn’t there, it’s as if she was gone.

A noise. A sharp-cutting noise. And a familiar voice, way weaker than he was used to, than it was supposed to be. And then silence. Eternal silence.

The door opened.

He teleported away, where he couldn’t be seen. A figure came out. They felt familiar and yet…

They were the danger.

Something was off about them, he could feel it. They did something in there, something terrible.

He had to confront them soon, see how they acted, see what they wanted. But for now, he let them pass through and teleported back to the door.

He froze.

She was gone, truly gone, only leaving a trail of dust. They _killed_ her.

He could feel anger boil inside of him. This child, this _thing_ , was going to pay.

He slowly closed the door, suppressing his guilt and grief.

The child was close to the bridge now. He knew what he wanted to do, what he _had_ to do. He was going to watch that child, see what they do, which choices they make, who they choose to spare, and who they choose to kill.

He couldn’t stop them like that, but he could wait and see. If that child proved to be remorseful, if they proved to have an ounce of good will and kindness inside them, they may keep going. But if they prove to be too far gone, to be impossible to save…

Well, it’s not like he was ever good at keeping promises to begin with.


End file.
